My Name is Yue
by jessica499499
Summary: Toya died. Yue is alone. How does the kingdom of Clow fit into all this ?A Toya&Yukito/Yue love story. There is a happy ending! You don't have to have seen both series to get it. I need reviews to help me improve!
1. Chapter 1

The story of Yue 

My name is Yue. I was once known as one of the guardians of the Clow cards. When Clow my original creature passed on .He sealed me in the book of Clow to await the arrival of my new master. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be a little girl named Sakura Kinomoto who defeated me. When she first awakened me my heart was cold and barren from Clows death I probable would have stayed like that forever if I hadn't met my one true love, Toya Kinomoto her brother. I should have just been Sakuras guardian I should have just ignored the feelings he stirred up inside of me, like a good guardian. But he gave me and my false form Yukito his magic so we could live. He said he cared for me……….loved me. The first time we kissed I was shocked and a little scared but it felt so wonderfully right. For the first time in my life I felt love.

He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my soul mate. He spent his whole life with me and Yukito, but as time passed nature took its course and the people dearest to us died. First it was Fuijtaka Tomoyo, Syaoran and then Sakura. Her death hurt the worst of all. I had come to love her as a sister. I couldn't have asked for a better master or a better friend then Sakura.I knew Toya wasn't long for this world and I held his hand till the end. Even in his final moments all he could think about was me, Stupid selfless Toya always caring for others more then himself. He told me to live the rest of my life the way I wanted. He said he loved me and that we'd meet again someday. Then he died. Along with all of my happiness. Rubymoon took my place as guardian to the new master Sakura and Syaorans daughter May. Kero told me to do what I had to do to be happy. In my desperation I went to find a old friend of Clows called Yuko.

1


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of this story belong to CLAMP not me.

Visiting the space time witch

When I found Yuko I begged her to send me to where Toya's soul was. She told me she could not bring back the dead nor could she kill me. But she told me she could send me to another dimension where Toya's soul was still alive. She told me there would be a price to pay. I told her I'd do anything she'd asked. She told me 18 years after I arrived there I was to use my powers to send the princess to her when she was without her heart. I didn't fully understand the request but agreed to it none the less.

I arrived on the day this worlds Toya was to be born. I hid among the rafters of the room waiting anxiously to see him. When he came into the world he didn't even cry he just looked all around the room with his sharp eyes. He saw me right away and smiled at me. My Toya was reborn! I wanted more then anything to sore down and hold him in my arms but restrained myself.

A near by enchantress far saw my arrival in this world and agreed to pretend to be are mother and raise Yukito from a baby up without are memories of the past. I hid inside him and whispered words of wisdom to him. I allowed him to weal are magic in hopes he would be chosen as high priest so we could be closer to Toya. But even without are memories Yukito had a gap in his heart without Toya. He'd often stare out into the distance a ghost of a smile on his face like he was recalling a fond memory. During such times even I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Often after such moment he'd practice harder then ever before on his training, even without me his heart knew this was the only way to get closer to Toya.

After Yukito was reborn my true form remained unaltered .From the cradle Yukito lay in as a child I would often take over and visit Toya in my true form. As an Infant Toya would cry furiously on nights of the full moon till sunrise. Even as a baby the full moon, my symbol caused him great pain. As he grew the crying lessoned, but the pain always returned with every full moon. Thankfully in his pain he never sensed me there with him longing to give him some comfort.

People please review if you like the story criticism is welcome. I want at least 5 reviews before I'll update again.

Your Jessica499499

2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What was meant to be.

When Toya was 10 and Yukito had come to stay at the castle to train to be the next high preist, Toya felt even worse then before. His magic and his heart sensed Yukito but didn't know it was him. That night as Toya slept he tossed and turned murmuring in his sleep threw his tears. "Yuki……….Yuki he sobbed. Only in his dreams did he remember us. I landed next to him and held his hand. I tried to sooth him by running my fingers threw his hair. Seeing him like this was tearing my heart apart. Unable to resist I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He stopped crying instantly and slept peacefully for the first time in all of my visits. I was glad I could offer at least a small amount of comfort. I held his hand till sunrise then flew home. That day ended up changing both are lives forever.

That was the day that Yukito was presented in front of the king of Clow (who looked surprisingly like the Clow of my world.) and prince Toya. Yukito was terrified, sensing that some thing important was to happen that day. Toya saw us first as we entered the grand hall and he looked stunned and stunning all at the same time. Being so close and yet so far from my love was maddening. This was the first time since he was a child that I could see his beautiful eyes open. He watched with great interest as we walked to the middle of the room. Upon see Toya for the first time in this life time all Yukito's fears left him and he preformed better then I'd ever seen him. The king looked down on us and smiled. (It was as reassuring as it was scary. Definitely Clows soul)

On my third day at the castle Yukito was exploring the outskirts of the castle grounds, when he came upon an old fountain that sparkled as the sun reflected off the water. He stared at it for some time enjoying the sound of the waters flow. When he turned to leave he spotted Toya sitting on a bench besides the fountain. His eyes where glazed over like he was deep in thought. I was scared he'd tell me to go away if I came closer, but then I remembered this was still my Toya. My love. He was to kind to ever do some thing like that. I took a deep breathe and walked towards him. He must have sensed my approaching (he still had his magic in this life) and looked up at me and smiled for the first time since he was born. Yukito bowed slightly "your highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Please forgive me "he asked. Trying to make it sound like we hadn't seen him at first. "No it's all right. I was just thinking. Care to join me? "" I'd be happy to your highness." "Toya is fine, he said."Alright"? "Alright my name is Yukito, but you may call me Yuki. I'm training to be the next high priest of Clow." "Did you say Yuki?" He asked looking surprised. I couldn't help but smile. "Yes I like it when people close to me call me that." "With any luck I'll be the next high priest of Clow." "You will be." he said with the utmost confidence." My Father predicted it and he's never wrong." "I hope it stays that way your highness ". "Toya, my name is Toya. If I had friends they'd call me Toya." I started to protest I'm sure you have friends your high- I mean prince Toya." "Really I can't name any". I smiled at him fondly. "I told you my name prince Toya I know I'm not a prince or anyone special, but since you're the only person my age around here maybe we could be ………..Friends?" He looked a little startled, but smiled and said "I'd like that ".

I'd planned to wait till I had more reviews but I might not be able to get to the computer any time soon and I'd hate to make people wait because of me. But I still want reviews!!! I promise the next chapter will be better if you review.

Yours truly, Jessica499499

3


	4. Chapter 4

The School Diversion and Environmental Education Law: School DEEL Resource Manual

Chapter 4

The full moon

Weeks later on the night of the full moon Toya invited us for a sleep over in his room. Which Yukito eagerly accepted .That night we slept on the floor next to Toya's bed, not once during the night did he stir. In the morning he awoke surprised telling Yukito about how the full moon always brought him great sadness and yet he'd slept so peacefully last night.

"Most people have something they fear Prince Toya. Yours might just be the moon .I rather enjoy it myself."

"It's not that I'm scared of the moon it's just when I see it, it makes my heart ache and I get these strange memories that I forget a moment later."

"What kind of memories." I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Memories of a strange world in a different life. Where I have a sister just like Sakura and someone else.

"Who!?" I asked.

"Someone who makes me so happy I don't ever want to wakeup. The person reminds me of the moon in there beauty."

I was shocked. I had no idea he remembered so much of are old life together. Toya stared out the window a dazed look in his eyes. "I think in a past life I loved this person dearly, but had to leave them behind .My dreams always end the same, the last thing I see is my loves face stained with tears."

All I can do is him as he cries softly .Black robes clash with white, to hold him is like a wonderful dream and I don't ever want to wake up.

Years have past. Bit by bit, the two of us have grown closer. Yukito has never been happier as high priest to King Toya. Just like the old Toya he's afraid to let his feelings show. I love him and he loves ……….Yukito. He doesn't know I exist. One day I will tell him .Of are time and are life together.

You guys have really hurt my feelings! Four chapters in and only one review !? I try my best and I only get 1! I even asked for criticism and no one even takes the time to write that ! If any of you want to hear the end I demand that you review! It doesn't even have to be long just one little word and I'll be happy!

Your unhappy writer Jessica499499

2


	5. Chapter 5

The School Diversion and Environmental Education Law: School DEEL Resource Manual

Chapter 5

I Missed You.

Years have past. Bit by bit the two of us grow closer. Yukito has never been happier as the high priest to king Toya .Just like the before Toya is afraid to show his feelings. But I know he loves ………Yukito. He doesn't have a clue I exist it's probably better this way I'll only mess up his life if he remembers me.

It's become a monthly thing on the night of the full moon me and Toya have a sleepover. Even at 18 Toya still feels pain if I leave him alone on these nights. Over time Yukito and I have slowly started to merge there is little separating Yukito's subconscious from mine. He has recovered all of our memories and longs for Toya more then ever. I wish I could end his pain.

As the moon shown brightly done I took over our body and returned to my true form. I slowly brushed the bangs from Toya's eyes. "I miss you" I whispered quietly hopeing he couldn't hear me. "I miss you too Yue" he whispered back his eyes still closed. I nearly jumped put of my skin. "Toya do you want to remember are life are love? I asked. It was only fair he gets a say if he truly wants to remember me or not. "Yes Yue so very much."

"Then hold still."

I leaned down and gently kissed his forehead sending waves of magic threw both of us. I watched as Toya's eyes opened wide.

"Are you alright?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"It all makes sense" He said not looking at me.

"The full moon, the nightmares, the pain, the longing for you since before we even met.

He holds me like a child in his lap as I cry softly into his hair. Half of it's sad he had to suffer so long the other pure bliss at being in his arms again.

"You must have been so lonely Yue you waited for me so long."

"I would have waited forever to be in your arms again!"

He leaned forward and kissed me gently, then passionately, years of being apart only making his honey sweet lips sweeter. He held me pressed against him as I clung tightly to his chest. Both of us fearful some unknown force would come and tare the two of us apart. We spent the night rememorizing each others taste, smell, and touch. Clothes were off in moments. Flesh met flesh. Are lips locked in passion to release these pent up feelings was wonderful!

"Your exactly the same" I whispered as I nibbled on his ear.

"But your not." He said as he pressed tighter so that I couldn't see his face.

"Your not the same as you used to be. Don't forget I still have my magic in this world. You and Yukito are merging into one."

"I can't lie to you my beloved, it's true. Me and Yukito are becoming one. I kept us apart as long as I could so I could tell you from my heart alone I love you Toya. I'll follow you from one dimension to the next till the end."

"I still call you my Yuki?"

"Always and forever my love."

My wings surround the two of us in are own little cocoon of love.

Weeks later

Today we spend our time as the secret lover of the king/high priest of Clow. We've never been happier. I don't even remember what Yuko asked for any more. I have to go now. I'm going with Toya and Sakura to visit the ruins of Clow. I hope that Sakura tells Syaoran her feelings soon.

"Coming Toya!"

?

2


End file.
